untitled
by Ephiphany
Summary: Sesshoumaru and his entourage are traveling oneday whe Rin turns up missing. Sesshoumaru learns more about the little girl then he ever needed to know.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A trio walks through the woods unnoticed by anyone. In the lead is a tall stately  
  
figure that seems to glide as he walks. Behind him the second person skips along happily  
  
stopping to pick up stuff as she goes. While the third member of this little group is a short  
  
figure somewhat like the second since they are both the size of a child, but carries a staff  
  
and appears to waddle.  
  
They emerge moments later in a clearing and we proceed to get a closer  
  
look at them. The first one appears to be a demon, with a crescent moon on his forehead  
  
and stripes on his cheeks. Why, I believe we are seeing Lord Sesshoumaru, Overlord of  
  
the west. So the other two characters must be Rin and Jaken. Now that we have decided  
  
who these people are dear reader lets go in for a closer look.  
  
Sesshoumaru is walking calmly along as Rin skips after him. She appears to be  
  
collecting flowers since she has a large handful in her hand. Jaken meanwhile is blabbing  
  
about nothing in particular, and since Sesshoumaru is not paying attention why should  
  
we?  
  
Rin eventually lags behind the group since she is tired and wants to get the pretty  
  
purple flower, that happens to be off the path. Jaken who should be watching her is  
  
oblivious that his charge has wandered off for quite awhile, but we will return to that  
  
later.  
  
Rin finally gets her purple flower and smiles happily. She yawns and looks for  
  
Sesshoumaru. She squints trying to see across the clearing but doesn't succeed. She  
  
scratches her head puzzled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Are you there?" She looks around and sighs when she gets no  
  
answer.  
  
She sits and plays with the flowers and makes a necklace out of them. It looks  
  
rather crude, but she is only a child after all. Getting bored and having nothing to do,  
  
since she knows better then to wander away she lays down and stares at the clouds.  
  
Feeling tired she soon drifts to sleep with a peaceful look on her face.  
  
Meanwhile Sesshoumaru glares at Jaken.  
  
"How could you lose her?"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," He grovels before his lord nervously, "I was talking to you  
  
about important matters and I thought she was obedient to follow"  
  
His explanation earned him a hit on the head. Sesshoumaru raced along,  
  
backtracking, trying to find Rin. In his hurry he didn't notice the tiny trail through the  
  
grass in the field. He stops part way through the wood and turns around heading back,  
  
this time slower.  
  
He found the trail that Rin had made and followed it slowly, she was so little and  
  
light that she barely left a path. He found the Rin sleeping and smiled. He leaned over  
  
and picked her up and raced back to Jaken.  
  
"Did you find her Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him and wondered how stupid the toad that followed him  
  
could be. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin then back at Jaken.  
  
"I'm glad she's all right m'lord." He smiled glad he was out of trouble.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at him.  
  
"Please Sesshoumaru, My lord don't smile at me." He threw himself at  
  
Sesshoumaru's feet.  
  
"Get up, and make yourself useful. Find a place where we can get some food for  
  
her. Do not return until you do."  
  
Jaken bowed and ran off in some direction and Sesshoumaru put Rin down. She  
  
made a little sighing noise then curled up. Sesshoumaru walked to a spring that was  
  
nearby and drank deeply. He then washed his face and hands.  
  
A figure crept in the shadows past Sesshoumaru while he was occupied and  
  
headed toward Rin. Sesshoumaru heard a gasp and some rustling and ran back, he first  
  
thought was about Rin.  
  
"Rin!" He called as he appeared at the tree, but Rin was gone, only the necklace  
  
of flowers remaining.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * **  
  
Please R&R 


End file.
